mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Shadowmoor Valley
The Resistance forces must defend the Gate at all costs. In addition, the Outlaws will be using this opportunity to find Monty and get the Orb off of him. The Steel Tide will be trying to breach the Gate and invade Arsinos - if they succeed, nothing will stop Monty releasing the Lifeblood into Arsinos and claiming victory. Battle Plans Anderson's Genius Plan * Outlaws + Paddy and Cayden each start in different locations with their own armies. ** Anderson and Morena take the high ground. Assuming Monty enters from the south east, their armies will be positioned halfway up the hill, and will march down to face Monty after using their relative height to the advantage of shooting the tide down. While this happens, both Outlaws will use the height bonus to carry out more powerful ranged attacks against the tide army, and as anti-aircraft Outlaws, will be responsible for downing any planes in the south or east. At an opportune moment, Anderson will Stormbringer, which should heavily add to tide casualties, and will be revived almost instantly by Morena. Should the tide retreat from this front, then both armies will head up the hill, where they shall wait with said Outlaws until the battle refocuses on the other side of the hill, where they shall once again use the height as an advantage to shoot down the tide armies advancing on the gate. When Goliaths start to go for Anderson and Morena, they will head west, with Morena flying Anderson, drawing them towards where Doc, Felix and Jack are. ** Cayden and Paddy and their respective armies will together occupy the small gap in mountains south-west of the fissure and the town ruins. They are considered the "front line" as it were. Since neither of them are Custodis, it can be assumed that the Goliaths will probably ignore them, so they do not need to pull back when the time comes. Their primary job, aside from destroying as much tide as possible is to separate the battlefield in this position and not allow any of Monty's foces from crossing this gap. If armies from the south attempt to circumvent this by going via the town ruins, Paddy's army will move to defend this area. Cayden will try to hold that line for as long as physically possible. This combined will ideally draw the tide attempting to push forward as quickly as possible into the paths of either Aiden or Anderson/Morena, who between them have the biggest advantages. Paddy will also carry a cage containing Misty, who he will unleash on the tide at what he deems to be the most opportune time. ** Aiden is the team's sort of secret weapon. His army will be positioned in the gap between the north-west mountains and the fissure, to stop any tide from getting past this area. Aiden himself, however, will be stationed along the fissure, where the ground is weaker. Firstly, he will blink to the western entry point, and create a rockfall which should block this off ideally, and then blink back to the fissure. Here, at the most opportune moments, he will wreak merry hell with the land, creating huge earthquakes and volcanoes, which is intended not just to destroy the tide, but also to trap incoming tide forces from the west. When Goliaths attack, he will blink back towards Doc, Jack and Felix. ** Felix, Jack, and Doc (plus respective armies) will occupy the plains directly south of the gate. They are the fallback, or last stand, as it were. Their main job is pretty simply to make sure that no tide pass them. Doc will use Blacklight blasts to cause a rockfall at an opportune moment, destroying many tide. Jack will carry the anti-goliath weapon Cayden has made. Once all of the other outlaws have joined them in the centre, said weapon will be detonated and the Goliaths weakened. Jack will carry the railgun and will be able to stall said Goliaths if too many build up before they all arrive. Jack and Morena's Ammendments *Aiden should collapse the northern unstable rocks for use as cover before the battle begins. *The western rocks can be collapsed if (and only if) the Tide begin to enter through that pass. Timing is critical; too early and no tide get crushed, too late and they enter the battlefield. *The town ruins are a prime location for setting traps, but should be avoided by Resistance Troops. We need to pick the Tide off at range, not get caught in a melee. *The fissure looks like it might be a helpful battleground. The Tide may well want to go around it. *The higher ground is an ideal place for Jack and Anderson. If Anderson goes down, Jack can borrow Morena's powers to revive her. **That said Anderson will be well-placed in the thick of combat between the fissure and the gate. *Doc should be playing defensively - properly maintained, his shield will be critical. Category:Apocalypse Missions